The Couple in Tartarus
by Percabeth3901
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just got to the bottom of Tartarus. Sorry this ones short but its my first. Plz be patient
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

_Her laugh was soft and sweet, her hair blowing as we walked down the beach of Long Island, her beautiful gray eyes glowing with happiness as she stared at me, my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She was telling me something 'interesting' that was totally boring but i didn't have the nerve to zoom out after what happened last time. After a few minutes of walking, laughing, and little sweet pecks, she said something i couldn't make out._

_"What was that babe?" I asked innocently, hoping she wouldn't hit me._

_"wake up darling. Wake up. You have to. Please for me. Please?!" her voice growing desperate and broken at the end, like she was going to die if i didn't. Suddenly i felt invisible fingers touching my face and Annabeth's voice growing sadder more broken as she spoke, her voice getting louder and louder as she went on. After a few minutes of confusion, i felt like fifty pounds was put on me and woke up startled._

"Seaweed Brain! Come on! Come back to me please. Please," someone beside me sobbed, hugging me. She sounded very familiar... Annabeth! My eyes shot opened and saw my tear stained Annabeth. Oh gods how could I of forgotten?! We fell in a pit (actually she was pulled by a giant spider and i dove in to try and save her even though i knew it was useless), fell for who knows how long with nothing but each other (we were holding each other all the way, afraid that if we didn't, we'd get separated), and now we reached the very bottom, with me out cold. Di immortals! If only i wouldn't of blacked out, with Annabeth here trying to wake me (if she hadn't been crying i would of recognized it better. Believe as you may, but she's never full out cried in front of me before), anything could of attacked her and me not be able to do anything.

"I'm here Wise Girl. I'm here," I soothed her,"now calm down Annie, I'm not going to leave you." _As long as I 'm alive_, i think but don't say; i don't want her to worry more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

i was so freaking worried about Seaweed Brain. i mean, im glad that he tried to save me even though it was pointless and he knew it. when we came to the bottom of the pit, i thought Jackson was dead. i couldn't stop cry and cursed myself for it- no one, especially Percy has seen me lose it before.

While i was sobbing and trying to wake him up, i heard Percy say my name. i dont know why i did it, most likely due to all the stress of the past few days, i hugged him fiercely saying,"Seaweed Brain! Come on! Come back to me please. Please"

i felt him jerk awake, but i kept holding him; he was my life line and as long as im with him im okay. after a while he put his arm around me saying,"I'm here Wise Girl. I'm here now calm down Annie, I'm not going to leave you." I could hear the absolute certainty in his voice shadowed with something else; dread.

I let go of him and sat up. I looked at him and pulled his face to look at me. His face was cut in several places, his eyes filled with pain, sadness, but i could detect a little hope in the sea blue. Suddenly, with swiftness i didn't know he had in him right then, he crushed his lips with mine. after a while, he started to lean away, but i pulled myself closer to him so he can't get away.

we stayed like that for a few more minutes then he pulled away only to lay his head on my shoulder, lightly i might add due to all the injuries, and muttered something.

"yes honey?" i asked him.

he just shook his head still mumbling but spoke a little louder so i could just make it out. "Annabeth." thats it. just my name over and over again. i laid head on his shoulder groaning ,"its okay Percy. We're OK now." I sounded tons more confident then i felt. actually i felt no confidence- we were more likely to die in here with our friends on the other side of the doors waiting for us to come back- but i couldn't have him see that. i was worried that after all that we've been though that this was going to be to much for him to handle, but i was going to be strong so he can see that i wont let us fail.

we stayed like that, cuddled in each others arms, for a little while. then he suggested that


End file.
